Finny Doesn't Know
by Trashlee
Summary: Slightly based on the song from Euro Trip - Scotty Doesn't Know


_**Authors note; **Hey guys, this is a random one shot I came up with whilst going through my iTunes, hope you enjoy! Oh to save any confusion Rachel and Finn aren't dating, he just wants her back_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee, euro trip or 'Scotty doesn't know'_

High school was over, their days at Mckinly were finished, but memories were strong, they were together spending their last night together as a team before some of them left for their colleges the next day.

Everyone was downstairs, while Puck and Rachel were upstairs in her bedroom packing the last of her stuff, well that's what they told everyone downstairs, in reality Puck was rolling off a naked Rachel,

"Can you believe this is our last time all of us are together!" Rachel whispered, slowly getting her voice back

"mhmm" Puck mumbled, he couldn't get out of Lima fast enough, he somehow got a full scholarship to NYU, the college of choice for four of the graduating gleeks, his mother cried so hard when he showed her the letter, she even took it to the JCC and was all but shoving it in Mrs. Ben Isreal's face, especially after she went about flaunting Jacobs minor scholarship to the ladies and then implying that Puck would be lucky if he even got into college. After she said that lets say he doesn't exactly know what whose attack was worse his mothers or Rachel's.

"Noah" Rachel said snapping him out of his thoughts, as she slipped out of bed, starting to dress, throwing him his clothes in the process

"Yeah babe?"

"I want to tell Finn, about us, he still isn't giving up, and I even heard he was going to move to New York in pursuit" She said nervously, fiddling with the hem of her skirt, biting her lower lip, _Fuck she's gorgeous!_

Honestly Puck was surprised, she was the one who wanted to keep their relationship a secret, something about not wanting to deal with ex partners seeing green or something during the last year, so they only told a few people, them being family members.

"Are you sure?" he asked in all honesty,

"Yes, But I'm not sure how"

"Leave it to me, come on lets go back down, before they miss us, or come looking" he smirked, thinking of the look on Finns face when they drop the 'bombshell'

"Hold up" she yells as they were opening the door,

She runs to her dressing table and starts squirting the room with perfume, she must of noticed the weird look he was giving her, because she she walked back over to him she said

"What? It smelt like sex"

"Hot, Sexy, Jewish Sex" Puck replied as they were descending the stairs into the basement,

"What took you guys so long?" Mercedes questioned

"I had a problem which I needed Noah to help me fulfil, his skilled fingers came in quite handy" she said quite enthusiastically, while he tried not to laugh when they just looked at her. Everyone seemed to get it expect for Finn who was smiling at her look an absolute goof.

"Who wants to watch a movie?" she piped up breaking the looks from the rest of the old New Directions.

"Shotgun" Puck said heading over to the cabinet to chose his favourite movie, _Eurotrip_

He smirked as he showed the rest of the club, he noticed Rachel rolling her eyes, she knows it his favourite, I mean seriously the scene at the end when they set fire to the pope hat, Hilarious!

Once everyone was sitting around snuggled together he took his spot next to Rachel and stole some of her popcorn.

When the recognisable into to 'Scotty doesn't know' came on everyone started looking around smiling, knowing they were all about to break out into song,

This time he really listened to the lyrics, thats when he realised how much this song applies to him and Rachel,

**Scotty doesn't know that Fiona and me  
>Do it in my van every Sunday.<br>She tells him she's in church but she doesn't go  
>Still she's on her knees and Scotty doesn't know!<br>**

_It was the third time they had come to the old Lima stage and had sex in the back of Puck's truck, it had become their spot, _

_After they had finished their 'activities' Rachel heard her phone go off, with a message from Finn_

_From Finn; [Have fun at church! :-) ]_

_She instantly showed Puck the message and started breaking down laughing, _

"_Dumb ass, doesn't he know that we go on Friday? Dip shit!" Puck said whilst shaking his head, "Come on round two" and flips Rachel on top of him _

**Fiona says she's out shopping,  
>But she's under me and I'm not stopping<strong>

_Rachels blushing so hard as they get escorted out from the underwear store they were just in, _

"_OMG I am so embarrassed" she breathed,_

"_Come on babe, that was hot, Sex in the change rooms" He said smirking, hugging her in support._

"_Still!" she contested_

"_I suppose would have been waaaaaaaaaaaaaay better if that nosey bitch didn't catch us" he said and reached down to grab her hand. _

**I can't believe he's so trusting,  
>While I'm right behind you thrusting.<br>Fiona's got him on the phone,  
>And she's trying not to moan.<br>It's a three-way call and he knows nothing**

_Rachel and Puck were in the middle of some hot and heavy phone sex when Rachel got another call come through and accidentally pressed the wrong button and joined Finn into the session._

"_Hello? Rach?" his voice came through the phone, _

_Puck had to control himself, he didn't want to accidentally slip up and let Finn know, when Rachel wasn't ready, what he didn't know is somehow in her confusion with the calls the 'toy' she was using somehow turned on to full and her giving her a wave a pleasure,_

"_OHHHH God YES!" She screamed through the phone_

_Puck nearly lost his shit right there_

"_Rachel you okay?" Finn asked his voice laced with concern_

"_Uh.. oh ye... hi Finn... i'm fine I just umm... got a splinter mmmm ouuut!" she managed to get out through blinding pleasure._

"_ok cool, I was just wondering whether you could help me in maths tomorrow?"_

"_Yep yeah, sure, I've got to go Finn goodnight!" she rushed out and kicking him out of the call to hear Puck laughing his ass off over what just happened._

"_Shut up!" she snapped back._

**The parkin lot  
>Why not? It's so cool when you're on top!<strong>

_After Glee Practice, her and Brittany were singing S&M, and he practically threw her over his shoulder and told her he needed her now, they made it to his truck._

**His front lawn in the snow  
>Life is so hard because Scotty doesn't know!<strong>

_Kurt threw a party, all the rooms were taking and somehow they ended in the hedged outside the house, they were straightening out when Finn walked outside and spotted them,_

"_You okay? What were you doing?" he yelled over the music_

"_Body warmth" Rachel said over her shoulder as she strutted as best as she can without slipping inside._

**We did it on his birthday...**

_In the Breadstix toilet, the club when out for his birthday dinner and she was playing footsie with him all night, that was a night to remembers, that was when he learnt about her lack of a gag reflex._

He tuned back in when everyone had finished singing and thats when he had an idea, he leaned into Rachel's ear and whispered,

"Just trust me babe" he said and with a wink he was on her stage,

"This will be my last song I shall perform for you guys, and this one has a meaning!" he said as he turned on the mic and put the song on.

**Finny doesn't know that Rachel and me do it in my van every sunday **

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Ash xo**


End file.
